Joe Moraliste (Series)
The''' Joe Moraliste Series is a series of stories created by the users of the Big Nate Comments Wiki. Origins It all started when Nate Clone created a article called ¨The Tale of ???¨ as yet another community article. The rules were simple; You take turns writing a sentence to continue a story. The Tale of ??? soon went awry, as some people didn't know how create good and intriguing stories. Meme Machine wanted to create a new story with an idea similar to Tale of ???, but without it going crazy. He created ¨The Tale of Joe Moraliste¨, a less funny, more intriguing story. Nate Clone quickly turned it in into a self insert after adding a likeness of him into the first story, and soon it turned into a sort-of parody of the comment section. Stories There are currently 10 stories in the series; 5 in the main series, 4 in the Sub-Story series and 1 Choose Your Own Adventure Story. An Origin Story series is coming soon. Main Series The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure) Joe Moraliste, a kid whose life could be a lot better, is swept into an interdimensional adventure when a mysterious spikey-haired stranger recruits him to stop an evil spirit and his army from taking over his home. Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness Joe Moraliste and his new friends ComedyProfessional and Palette suddenly find all their friends missing, and being manipulated into giving the Darkness a new body. Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll When the magical yet dangerous Poll Stones are unearthed, Joe Moraliste and the Anti-Pollers are thrust into a mission to prevent the universe from being obliterated. Joe Moraliste: Civil War After losing a battle against the Pollers, Joe and his friends are fired from the Anti-Poll squad, which caused a schism in the group. Joe wants to accept the loss and move on, but Nate wants to keep up the battle. Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler Joe and Co. Find one of the last remaining pieces of Ménhù 42, a strange item that allows the user to travel between different realities. Joe Moraliste: Endgame It is almost time for GC founding day. However when an old Foe attacks, Joe must follow the prophecy and collect 3 staffs to defeat Infi-Nate. Sub-Story Series Stories of the Great War A collection of mini-stories telling the events of Planet GC's Great War. Palette and ComedyP A sub-story showing what happens to ComedyProfessional and Palette during the events of Return of the Darkness. The Narwhals A sub-story showing the adventures of the Narwhals, the intergalactic team introduced in Infinity Poll. Secondary Team A sub-story showing the adventures of the New Anti-Poll team from Civil War. Origin Story Series Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior A strange man crashes down to Nicnack, telling Nate he is, truly, supposed to surpass all others. With a strange alien threat attacking the planet, Nate must fulfill his part of the prophecy before it's too late! BiggerNate91: Honor Guard Witness the epic Battle of Skallion unfold as BiggerNate, captain of the Honor Guard, fights to drive out Dorian Domanex, conqueror of worlds. '''COMING SOON Gollum and Hev1: Rise of the Rivals Gollum is a general fighting against the Pollers in what seems to be an endless war. However trouble stirs when the Pollers create a new disease known as Pollio. Gollum and Hev1 will have to work together to stop the virus from spreading. COMING SOON Temmie Gamer: Order of the Meme Masters COMING SOON Palette and ComedyProfessional: Children of the King COMING SOON Choose Your Own Adventure A Date With Nate A (non-canon) Choose Your Own Adventure story where you get to go on a date with Nate! Characters Locations Internet Dimension The dimension in which most of the events in the Joe Moraliste series take place. Planet GC This white and blue planet is home to many Anti-Polls. Sectional City The planet's capital city. Most of Planet GC's population lives here. The Wright District Mentioned briefly in Stories of the Great War. One of the biggest battle of The Great War was held here. Infinity Island An island home to a Poller base and a factory that develops Hex Pollers. ComedyProfessional and Palette were sent to scout out the development; later Team Nate infiltrated it to recover a brainwashed Francis. Hev-one-da The nation that Hev1 rules over. The Featured Stone was the nation's power source before it was erased from existence. Etan-Gib State The city where the "incident" took place. GC Prison The prison located on another island. Contains dangerous criminals, and for a brief period, Team Nate. Peculia Neighboring planet of Planet GC. Mythical Mountain The kingdom which Link ruled over and where Gollum, Temmie and Seven lived after the Three Days of the Sayer. Destroyed by the Darkness, later rebuilt underground by Link. Magrathea A tropical planet where Meme Machine lived for months after Trapper Clicker stopped training him. Zythar Home to the Inkalopodises and the Utsubyōian tribe. Utsubyōian’s took over, colonized it, and unearthed the Like Stone before it was erased from existence. Also the location of Joe Moraliste and Eric Carson's battle. "Mystery Planet" A completely barren planet and the location of the Spam Stone before it was erased from existence. The population of Planet GC was banished here by the Darkness. Skallion BiggerNate and Bender's home planet. The Hotbar resided here before it was erased from existence. Temmie's home planet Temmie lived here before coming to Planet GC, where he was the guardian of the Meme Stone before it was erased from existence. Nup The Narwhals respond to a distress signal and come here to save the few survivors. Earth D1791 A alternate version of Earth. Nate Wright's home, Nicnack was here before it was destroyed.￼ Prime Dimension The most easily accessible dimension. Ruled by T'Zaka. Earth Joe Moraliste's home planet. Poller Dimension The dimension where the Pollers plan their evil work. Sayer Castle The former base of the Sayer and Alex Carey. Abandoned after the fall of the Sayer. Darkness Dimension The dimension that made up the Darkness. Destroyed when the Darkness was purged. Inter-Dimensional Hub Located at the center of the multiverse. Provides access to all dimensions. Can either be accessed with interdimensional powers or with Ménhù 42. Dimension X-52-7 Little is currently known about this dimension. Planet 20M813 Also known as the Land of Zombies. Ruby Dinsmore escaped here during the Great War. A Portal Wall to Dimension 0 is located here. Dimension 65-Zeta-4 Little is currently known about this dimension. Planet RAWR A planet inhabited by dinosaurs. The Overthere A heaven-like dimension; where good people go when they die. "The Void" A lifeless dimension. Infi-Nate was banished here. Dimension 0 A secret dimension that the Ancients created to hide the locations of their Staffs. Beings that have been Banned are banished here for all eternity. Fictional Chronology Ancient History The Beginning of Time An unknown race of beings created Ménhù 42, a strange element that allowed them to travel between different realities, which then created the multiverse. Most of the Ménhù 42 was destroyed after the Big Bang. (Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler) The Admin's Birth The Admin is born out of darkness. He creates his people, the Ancients, and ends up writing the Anti-Poll Prognosticus for an unknown reason. He creates the Staffs of the Ancients and hides them across the universe, writing a prophecy of their unification. (Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler, Joe Moraliste: Endgame) The Admin's Disappearance One day, the Admin disappeared, never to be seen again, leaving the Prognosticus unfinished. His apprentices, The Sages of The Universe, set out to complete it. Each of the sages controlled a certain part of the universe, making one part of the world fit to their liking. Creation of the Poll Stones The Poll Stones are created by a dark force and are used for its evil goals. The dark force is ultimately defeated and the Poll Stones are scattered across the universe. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * Alternate timeline: The Poll Stones were never created. King Tamokan rises to power The Utsubyōians arrive on Zythar looking to colonize it, and a Utsubyōian named Tamokan unearths the Like Stone. Tamokan uses it to become King and lead his people. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * Alternate timeline: Tamokan unearths a red pearl with magic effects. The Trikon War begins The Inkalopodises declare war on King Tamokan after fusing them with the Utsubyōians. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) 1400s Miranda's Creation On Earth D1791, in the city of Byjovia, a wizard named Mumblin attempted to create a being that could preform any action, using the User Stone as it's fuel source. This worked, and Mumblin named this being "Miranda". (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) Plasma's Birth A man named Gastley took control of Byjovia, and contaminated the water supply to make the citizens grumpy, jerk-ish, and, for some, evil. This affected Miranda, as a new soul was born inside her, calling itself "Plasma". It attacked Mumblin, and soon, the city. Mumblin managed to take the User Stone from Plasma, draining him of his power. He trapped him in a faraway cave, using a red gem to power a machine that trapped him. (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) The Midnights' Quest Begins Mumblin began to clean up the wreckage that Plasma caused. He then took a bath to clean himself off, only to be summoned by a girl named Max Wright and her friends. Max tells Mumblin that they need his help to save his uncle from Gastley. Mumblin agrees to help them, after remembering of a prophecy that may involve her. (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) Gastley's Defeat and Plasma's Return After a grand adventure, The true king, King Conrad, returned and overthrew Gastley, putting Byjovia under it rightful rule. Gastley is taken by many dragons to the same faraway cave that Plasma is trapped in. Gastley and Plasma meet inside the cave, and Gastley agrees to free it if Plasma takes him back to Byjovia. Plasma agrees, but lied, as once he was free, fused him and Gastley together with the red gem. Plasma escaped the cave and returned to Byjovia. (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) Byjovia"s Destruction With Conrad under control again, a new crown was made for him, with the User Stone inside it. Plasma returned, and Mumblin reveals that he created Plasma. Plasma then kills Conrad and takes the stone, regaining his true power. He then destroyed the city, leaving no survivors. Plasma then returned to the cave, waiting for a new evil to appear. At an unknown time, ￼the Pollers found him and recruited him. (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) Planet GC is colonized A group of beings that came together as a team find a planet and establish it as "Planet GC." Over time, the civilization of Planet GC grows. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure), Stories of the Great War) 2100s The Great War begins When the Pollers are driven out of their home planet, the original Poller leaders launch a massive attack on Planet GC. Master Trapper Clicker recruits everyone on Planet GC to drive back the invasion. (Stories of the Great War, Joe Moraliste: Endgame) Nate Wright rises On Earth D1791, a descendant of Max, Nate Wright, goes through 8 triumphs, following the Admin's words to become the Plasma Warrior. Plasma sensed this, and returns to the planet so he and his army can destroy him, and his weapon. Nate and his friends encounter a strange anthropomorphic mouse named Temmie Gamer, who tells Nate of the Pollers intentions and learns that the medieval story he wrote was true history. (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) Attack on Nicnack Nate manages to yank the sword out of it's resting place, but not before the Pollers attacked the planet. He finds Plasma at the remains of his house, and tells his friends to get to safety. Teddy Ortiz, Ruby Dinsmore, and Randy Betancourt all do this, but Francis and Temmie refuse to leave his side. (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) Return of Miranda After defeating Plasma, Nate is contacted by the Sage of Humor, who gifts him Plasma's fuel source, The User Stone. When Nate wakes up, he finds that Plasma has reverted back to Miranda. She fuses with the sword, leaving her, finally, at peace. Nate, Francis and Temmie manage to escape the planet before its destruction, but they do not know if their lost friends are even alive. Temmie takes them to Planet GC so they can help in the fight of the Great War. (Nate Clone: Plasma Warrior) Ruby Dinsmore escapes Ruby, Teddy and Randy escape to Zythar (By mistake) after the destruction of Nicnack, but King Tamokan's daughter Palette destroys Teddy and Randy. Ruby escapes to Dimension X-52-7 using a portal device prototype. (Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler) Palette and ComedyProfessional escape from Zythar King Tamokan tries to control Palette using the Like Stone, but she manages to escape along with her adopted brother ComedyProfessional. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * Alternate timeline: Tamokan tries to control Palette with the pearl. BiggerNate91 leaves Skallion The soldier BiggerNate leaves his home planet to help fight in Planet GC's Great War, after his wife had his son, Bender. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness) Francis is kidnapped In the aftermath of the siege of Sectional City, Anti-Poll scientist Francis is kidnapped by Poller robots. (Stories of the Great War, Joe Moraliste: Civil War) The Hex Pollers are discovered Palette and ComedyP, now Anti-Poll scouts, infiltrate Infinity Island, where they discover the Hex Poller factory. (Stories of the Great War) Meme Machine leaves GC Meme Machine, a student of Master Trapper Clicker, leaves after Trapper refuses to continue training him. (Stories of the Great War) The End of the Great War The Anti-Poll army drives off the Poller army with an experimental invention. (Joe Moraliste: Civil War) 2200s The Sayer defects Marty, a student of Master Trapper Clicker, is goaded into betraying his friends and master. He destroys Trapper Clicker and escapes to the Poller dimension. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) The Sayer takes charge Marty remolds himself into the Sayer, destroying Alex Carey and taking control of the Poller Army. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) 2210s Zeroay's homeworld is destroyed The Sayer invades the home planet of 0a1s2d3f4g5h, and decimates it. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) 2220s Three Days of the Sayer The Sayer leads another invasion of Planet GC, cursing everyone on the planet to die in three days, and killing Nate. The Anti-Polls revive Nate with a cloning machine and drive out the invasion. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) The team disbands In the aftermath of the Three Days of the Sayer, Nate is banished to the Prime Dimension and cursed so that he can never leave, Link, Gollum, Temmie and Seven retire to Mythical Mountain, and Big travels abroad. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) 2240s Joe Moraliste is recruited Nate comes across Joe Moraliste and recruits him to the Anti-Polls. Along with Gollum, Link, Seven, Temmie, Big, Zeroay and Meme Machine, Joe and Nate defeat the Sayer, but at the cost of Big's life, whose armor Joe inherits after the battle. (The Tale of Joe Moraliste (Adventure)) Return of the Darkness The Darkness makes its return, banishing the population of Planet GC to a barren planet and giving itself a physical body by possessing Joe. Palette and ComedyProfessional save Joe by using the Purification in Dick and Celia Moraliste, the latter ultimately sacrificing themselves to save their son. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness, Palette and ComedyP) The Infinity Poll War Moder, the new Poller leader, gathers up the Poll Stones and aims to wipe out Planet GC. The Anti-Polls go on an epic adventure to stop Moder. (Joe Moraliste: Infinity Poll) * Alternate timeline: This never happens. Bender comes to Planet GC Bender, now 14 years old, comes to Planet GC to fight with the Anti-Polls like his father. (Joe Moraliste: Civil War) Anti-Polls Civil War Following a defeat involving the Winter Poller (Francis brainwashed into a Poller), the Anti-Polls are ordered to disband, which causes a schism in the group, with Nate wanting to keep fighting and Joe wanting to accept the terms. (Joe Moraliste: Civil War) The Narwhals save Planet Nup The Narwhals leave an evacuation attempt of Planet Nup, which is being attacked by the Srellorts. (The Narwhals) Attack on Peculia Dorian Domanex and the demon Zero attack the Anti-Polls during a party on Peculia. They are both ultimately driven out by the Anti-Polls and the Narwhals. (The Narwhals) Theme Song Battle The newly-assembled Secondary Team fights off an attack from the deranged Swarsh. (Secondary Team) The Trans-Dimension Chase Joe and Co. find a piece of Ménhù 42 and are chased through the multiverse by Dorian, Zero and Dark Nate, where they are reunited with Ruby Dinsmore. Nate is forced to kill Dorian, and Dark Nate turns Zero to energy and absorbs him, becoming "Infi-Nate," who Joe ultimately seals in a void. (Joe Moraliste: Dimensional Traveler) 2250s The Great Poll War After 5 years, Infi-Nate returns, seeking the Staffs of the Ancients. The Anti-Polls go on an adventure and retrieve two of the Staffs, but Infi-Nate secures the Staff of Colors, which he uses to create an entire new Poller army to take over Planet GC The Anti-Polls drive out the invasion, Gollum sacrifices himself to revive Joe, and Joe uses the Staffs to destroy Infi-Nate and end the war. (Joe Moraliste: Endgame) GC Founding Day The people of Planet GC celebrate the founding day. Three new statues are created in honor of the deaths of Gollum, 10/10 and Charlie the Dog. Joe reveals the truth about the Pollers, and Joe's kids are born. Joe retires, leaving the leadership of the Anti-Polls to Bender. (Joe Moraliste: Endgame) The Future Bender leads the resistance After Planet GC is taken over by monsters, an adult Bender fights with the future Anti-Polls. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness) Arrival of the past Anti-Polls Joe and the Anti-Polls appear from the past, who Bender sends back to their own time. (Joe Moraliste: Return of the Darkness Important Relics The Anti-Poll Prognosticus A book foretelling the future of the Anti-Polls. Written by the Admin and his apprentices. The Staffs of The Ancients Three very powerful weapon only able to be wielded by the Chose 3 Anti-Polls. Portal device A device that can be used to go to different locations in a dimension. Depending on the device's fuel source, it has more abilities. Most commonly powered by Normallium, a common gem found in Planet GC's caves. A prototype was used by Ruby Dinsmore to escape to Dimension X-52-7. Nate's portal device had the ability to travel to the Prime Dimension. Ménhù 42 A element created by a group of beings even older than the Admin. It is the strongest fuel source for a portal device, as it is the only fuel source that can travel to the Inter-Dimensional Hub. After the Big Bang, only 2 pieces remain of it, now both in the possession of the Anti-Polls. (It has been rumored that there is a third piece of Ménhù somewhere, but it has never been documented anywhere). The Poll Stones Six geodes filled with a powerful energy created by a dark force. Each Stone harnesses a specific part of said energy. They all were erased from existence during the climax of the Infinity Poll War, but were brought back to reality by Infi-Nate. (The Chosen 3 Anti-Polls are not affected by the stones) The Fusion Gem A glowing red gem with unknown origins. If two people are to come into contact with it at the same time, there bodies will become one. Used by the Pollers in the Great War to make stronger soldiers, but stolen in heist by the Anti-Polls. The Sayer recovered it, and kept it in his dimension until Eric Carson used to to fuse with him. The Plasma Sword A cyan, glowing sword with that only one of he Wright bloodline can weild. Can cut through nearly any element. Miranda was once one with it, until Nate wielded the Staff of Plasma. Sacrificed to complete the Trial of Plasma. Category:Joe Moraliste Category:Stories